


In his defense

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Descriptive threesome, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy post rape coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Dante has a problem most men would kill for... that problem is his submissive is an insatiable little vixen. In the past week neither of them have even had clothes on for more than an hour. And with Montague away on assignment it’s just Dante and Seth ever since rescuing him from the Organization. The little brat has been perpetually horny not that he minds much and made a mental note to consult with their dom. The mission is pretty cut and dry so he shouldn’t be gone for too much longer as much as he loves. Making love to Seth if this keeps up he’ll end up dry though the legendary seeker mused. As he pounds into the younger ravenette after more dirty talk, declarations of his love for Seth. And some creative stamina techniques finally he’s fast asleep Dante having spilled his load inside him. That’s when a text rang though
Relationships: Montehue/Dante/Oc
Kudos: 1





	In his defense

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m too lazy to change it let’s say Montague is a nickname they use for him.

My boys

Montague: Hey, hope I’m not waking you, love

Dante: Hey babe, you aren’t waking us I just now got Seth to sleep. In the past week it’s like he’s been horny nonstop I’m starting to get worried.

Montague: I know what you mean love, I feared that might be the case I’ll schedule an appointment for him with. The foundation psychologist for when I get back all signs... point to him having been raped. In some cases like Seth’s it screws it up in his head chances are he’s chasing sexual pleasure. In order to forget about what the organization did to him replacing that feeling forced onto him. With better memories I don’t like it either love but it’s actually not the worst way to cope.

Dante: It still pisses me off though that they would do that to him rape has never been the Organization’s mo. 

Montague: After the professor was sent to Huntik even less than savory people took over. At first they thought it might’ve been Defoe... until one of our teams found him dead in Prague. For ten years now his neck was snapped 

Dante: There’s no love loss there he’d tried several dozen times to kill me. 

Montague: That’s exactly what your old team said along with the words obsessive, psychotic and creepy.

Dante: I would expect nothing less... I’ll talk to Lok and them later and give an update. Anyway how’s your mission going big guy? 

Montague: It’s going well if it keeps up I should be back by tonight anyway I better go before Sophie starts reading over my shoulder again. I love you two my beautiful boys so much. Can’t wait to get back to you two. 

Dante: ☺️ we love you to big guy see you tonight be careful out there. 

Montague: I will sweetheart 

That night Montague half expected and was more than glad to walk into their townhouse to see their beautiful ravenette. Riding Dante like his life depended on it Dante was first to notice him. As I put my stuff down and started figuring out how I was going to go about this. Maybe the both of us please Seth since his sex drive is through the roof while he copes with what happened to him. Getting behind him I kissed his neck and the beautiful moan that erupted from his lips. Made me painfully hard as Dante pounded into him reaching around an gently swatting. His had away starting to stroke him earning another one of those sexy moans. Moving to his side somehow Seth managed to find the coherency to unzip me and before I could stop him. Leaned down to start sucking me off moaning around my dick as he gave one of his usual. Award winning blow jobs that had me cumming into his greedy little mouth not twenty minutes later. He smirked looking up at me mouth still fastened around me. Keeping eye contact as he slowly pulled himself off with a lewd pop as he did he smiled. And I growled still hard yanking him up by the hair for a kiss he’s not getting off the hook that easily. Watching Seth’s antics had Dante spilling into him while we kissed and Seth came hard into my hand. He didn’t even rest before getting off Dante taking the rest of my clothes off pushing me down onto the bed. And straddling me it didn’t even take a minute before my large hands gripped his hips. Slamming him down on me and setting a mind numbing pace that had him seeing stars eyes screwed shut. Mouth agape and a light blush absolutely gorgeous and ours no one else can see him like this. I moved one hand off his hip to gently cup the side of his face which he leaned into. His own smaller hand on mine “look at me baby” I told him after a minute with no response. Beyond a few moans I thrusted into him sharply and finally along with a scream of pleasure. Dark golden amber eyes looked at me a mixture of pure pleasure and wondering if he’s done something wrong. “No one is ever going to hurt you again Seth” I told him slowing down and making it sensual. We are the only ones that get to make you come undone like this. No one is ever going to take you or this away from us” that seemed. To do the trick as he stiffened moaning lewdly as he came but didn’t stop moving on me. 

It splashing on his chest now meeting my thrusts that’s when Dante decided to get back in on the action. Deep throating him making Seth cry out he was starting to curl in on himself and it felt incredible. As his inner walls clamped down creating more friction with every movement. Almost in an intermittent pattern while he regained his stamina hearing him mutter. ‘Ever fight’ I chuckled lowly “our little vixen” leaning forward to say in his ear. Before taking over pounding into him once again enjoying that even with Ever-fight he was still shaking. In pleasure as Dante kept giving him head while I kept thrusting all of our attention focused on our precious lover. No one would take this away from us he didn’t need to keep chasing better memories. To get away from the bad forced on him we would make the Organization pay for what they did. We’re going to be ok.


End file.
